Here without you
by angellus08
Summary: Two-shot. Caroline leaves and explores the world, without Klaus. But he never leaves her for a second. Co-written with Lea, 'Cantcomeup' on tumblr. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Ok so this is a two-shot and I have co-written this with Lea from tumblr. Go check out her blog, she isn't on . This took a hell of a lot of planning guys, coz co-writing across two continents isn't easy so please if you read let us know if you liked it. _

_Go check out her blog now! She makes amazing gifs. _

_Cantcomeup (.) tumblr (.) com Seriously, show us both love if you like this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Here without you<strong>

* * *

><p>So this is what happens.<p>

She leaves.

Wakes up one day packs all her life belongings in two bags and leaves. The knowing teary eyed smile her mom gives her as she hugs her goodbye tells her that she had seen this day coming long back. It makes sense, she's a vampire eternally seventeen, she can't be in Mystic Falls forever.

Whatever doubts she had about leaving are put to rest the second she tells her '_friends'_ that she's leaving. They are all sad, they will all miss her, they all ask her not to forget them... but no one asks her to stay. No one says 'Don't go Caroline' no one says 'What will we do without you Caroline'.

Because the truth is she never really belonged here; human or vampire. She was meant for something else, somewhere else, _someone_ else.

They aren't what define her... she doesn't know anymore what defines her; She went from Elena and Bonnie's best friend, to blonde freckled teenager, to blonde cheerleader, to Miss Mystic Falls, to new vampire, to the werewolf's girlfriend, to newly turned hybrids girlfriend, to a girl stuck in limbo. She doesn't want any of those labels anymore, definitely not _those_.

No, she wants to be _beautiful, strong and full of light. _

So she leaves and no one apart from her mother really notices.

Elena has triangle drama.

Bonnie has witchy and VampMommy drama.

Alaric has ring drama.

Matt is just trying to remain a sane human in an insane supernatural town.

And Tyler, she doesn't think of Tyler. It only brings out other memories she wishes to bury forever.

She's standing at the airport staring at the flight plans contemplating which one she should compel herself a seat on. The cities are beckoning her to them, promising freedom fun and adventure and she remembers how as a little girl she had made a list of all the places she wanted to go to. The naive girl that she was she never considered the option to go out of America. She never thought she would be good enough for something so extraordinary.

Somewhere between the midst of deciding between Sydney and Rio her hand inconspicuously slips into her handbag and she's staring at the cover of a bright green notepad. She ignores the fact that the cover of the notepad is marked with her dried tears and opens it to the first page her fingers curl around and smiles to herself.

She knows where she's going.

Rome is calling her.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_She insisted they sit on the Kitchen table whereas he was more than happy to continue to stretch out on her bed leaving barely any place for her to sit down. Hence his preference of the bed, but she isn't that stupid anymore and plus close proximity to his body does weird things to her. _

_She doesn't begin with her customary 'What do you want to talk about?' coz his response it just as standard as her question. So she decides to be the one in control this time. _

_She almost wants to laugh at the sight of the big-bad-hybrid sitting on her kitchen table patiently waiting for her to come out. It's so surreal that at times she wonders if she's dreaming. _

_She knows she isn't, her dreams about him tend to be more R rated. _

_His eyebrows all but disappear into his hairline when she places an ancient globe on the table and he gives it a little spin just for the heck of it. _

"_Today we talk about you" she declares and he opens his mouth to protest so she continues "I'm only 18 Klaus, I've told you everything I possibly could. You're a 1000, now it's your turn" _

_He wants to protest but he'll talk on just about anything if he gets to spend time with her, so he merely nods. _

_She closes her eyes and spins the globe dragging her finger over it as it spins, once it stops she pops one eye open to see him shaking his head with an amused smile. Ignoring his silent patronization she looks down at the place on the globe her finger is pressed on. _

_It lands in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean; with a frown she spins it again. This time he laughs audibly. It lands on India and she smiles happily. _

"_I want you to tell me everything you know about this place. If you went there, what you did? What there is to do... everything" she asks with a twinkle in her eyes that he just can't deny. _

_Smiling he takes a peek into the place her finger is pointing at and begins his story. _

_They do this all the time, she points to a place on the globe, always blindly not knowing which place would be next. She likes to think it was fate that took her finger to that exact point. Fate that maybe one day she would see it too. She's fascinated by his stories and he loves that he can bring such childish excitement to her face. _

_She writes down everything he tells her in a little green notepad. _

_She didn't know back then that one day it would become her most prized possession. _

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>Rome <strong>_  
><em>

Rome is huge, like really huge and she was a small town girl. Just the thought of New York had scared her as a little girl and now she was in Rome, and it was pretty damn clear that Rome wasn't built in a day coz it was fucking beautiful.

It's so rustic and modern at the same time and she loves it. She loves the characteristic smells outside the bakery shops and the taste of the Italian coffee, she loves the cobbled streets and the scooters and she gets a mental image of her sitting on one of the scooters with her hair flying astray. She loves the old woman who sits outside her hotel selling beads and what not, she loves the accent. She loves everything.

But she came here for a reason and for one reason only, and she intends on fulfilling it. So when the sweet young boy in her hotel offers to show her around Rome she declines, instead ventures out on her own hunting for that particular place, that particular face and that particular name.

Her green notepad is in her hand again and she's showing the address on it to whoever on the streets she can; most shoo her away, some politely inform her they have no clue, some tell her in broken English that they can't speak any English. Finally a taxi driver takes pity on her and tells her that's he'll take her to the address.

The address is a giant studio apartment building, but it's still _so_ Rome and Rome is nothing but personal. The lady at the door greets her like they've been besties for decades, Caroline smiles back because quite frankly she's become a much politer person in Rome.

She walks the 5 flights up the stairs opting not to take the elevator; she needs time to think. She's here and she wants to be here, but she's still not sure that she can face all of her emotions; the sadness the loneliness and worst of all the regret.

No she doesn't want to feel the regret. Not yet.

She knows she's in the right place once she smells the coal and the charcoal. And it takes her back before she can help it...

*_Flashback*_

"_I spent decades there" Klaus declares as his blackened fingers skimmed over the paper ever so delicately "The day I met Fabrizio was the day I was going to leave Rome, but then he showed me his studio and I stayed there for 40 years. Everything I know about sketching he taught me" _

_She doesn't say anything, doesn't make a movement to even acknowledge she heard. He yells at her quite rashly when she moves and she never really liked being still for so long, but one look at his pleading eyes and the way they shot electricity through her she caved in and agreed to model for him. _

_The deviant that he is he asked her if she liked Titanic, the glare that she sent his way confirmed to him that _that_ topic was not under discussion. She settled for her favorite blue dress and he didn't say a word. Apart from when he told her how beautiful she looked, but she couldn't pay much attention to what he was saying when he was looking at her like that. _

"_Who is he?" she manages to ask without moving too much _

"_He's a vampire and the most gifted artist I have ever met. He taught me how to sketch, I mean really sketch. Before I was just an amateur, he made me the Picasso I am now" he replies cheekily and she rolls her eyes. _

"_He's your friend?" she asks hesitantly and his eyes meet her and he sees the disbelief on her face. _

"_One of the very few" there is a hint of sadness in his voice that she can't even pretend to ignore "He admires life for all its beauty and I admire him for it" _

_She can't help it, even though she has been sitting in the same position for almost an hour and she can't wait to see what the sketch looks like, she sees something more important than the sketch. Pouncing off her chair, ignoring the verbatim he throws her way she runs into her room and returns a second later with the green notepad in her hand. _

"_Where does he stay?" she asks excitedly and her cheeks are flushed and she has no clue why. _

_She doesn't know why she asks, why she wants it. But she does. _

_He doesn't know why he does it, but he writes down the address for her. _

_And then yells at her to get back on the chair... _

_*End flashback*_

She's standing in Fabrizio's studio watching anxiously as he collects the remnants of his last class, Klaus forgot to mention how handsome Fabrizio is.

She approaches him confidently having already played out this situation in her head she knows what she should say, but instead she stutters a little barely forming a proper sentence.

He apparently finds it amusing and asks for her name, stuttering again she mutters Megan.

She doesn't want to be Caroline, not without him.

She notices how his eyes roam over her blue dress suspiciously but he doesn't say anything so she doesn't either. Instead she gets right down to business.

"I want to learn how to sketch" she says finitely almost daring him to deny her request.

"Why?" he asks and she's relived that he hasn't said no straight away.

"Because... someone I cared a lot for loved to sketch, but he isn't with me now" she says softly and he just watches her with those curious eyes "And I want to learn, just coz" she concludes lamely and almost expects him to fling her out of his class, but instead he pulls a chair for her.

Day 1 – He rips the paper out with a grunt.

Day 2 – He shakes his head solemnly and _then_ rips the paper off.

Day 3 – He frowns contemplating the drawing _then_ still rips the paper off.

Day 4 – His brow arches and his lips purses as he studies the sketch, and closes the book.

Day 5 – He nods so slightly that it's only because she's studying him so closely she notices.

Day 6 – He rips the paper off again, apparently the slight approval had made her cocky.

Day 7 – He nods again this time with a smile.

Day 8 – He says no training for today and takes her out for drinking, Italian style. She's hammered in an hour.

Day 9 – He smiles brightly and pat's her head like she's a puppy, maybe because she herself is smiling like a little puppy.

Day 10 – He tells her she has no artistic skills whatsoever, and this is the best she can do.

This was all she wanted really, just to try it, to experience it.

Live something Klaus had lived. Coz she lives in the past, her's and his.

He walks her out the studio and she can't help but ask, because she just needs to know.

"Have you heard from Klaus..." she asks timidly and he smiles to himself.

"I haven't _seen_ Klaus in a century" he says softly and she nods and turns to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Caroline" he whispers from behind and she almost replies 'It was nice meeting you _' before she realizes what's wrong here.

"How..." she begins

"You look even more beautiful in real than the sketch Klaus made of you" he says in finality before he closes the door and she's left with her mouth hanging open.

She looks down at herself and then it strikes. She's unconsciously been wearing the same blue dress Klaus drew her in. She smiles as she realizes that Klaus sent that sketch to his mentor.

In Rome she gains a ray of hope, at least Klaus never forgot her.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

When she arrives in Paris she is immediatley overwhelmed by the amount of life the city bares. If they say it's the most beautiful city in the world they sure do not exaggerate.

Then again, at this point out of everything she has seen; always guided by what Klaus so vividly told her about the places, she couldn't even tell which city was the most impressive. But Paris definitely won her the second she steps a foot on its ground.

When she strolls through the city, looking for a hotel to stay, she can't help but catch herself glaring at all the couples in love. Fortunatley there is so much more to see; ridiculously talented artists on every street corner that sketch so quickly and skillfully that within minutes their paper depicts perfect portraits of lonely travelers, young couples or happy families.

Now that she has given it a try herself she feels even more respect and admiration for their talent and skills.

She stops for a second to buy a small oil colored painting of the very surrounding they are at. It shows a small alley framed by trees that seems to vibrate as a result of the lively artwork. She goes on, passes stunning buildings of romantic, ancient times, perfectly sculptured statues that seem to tell a thousand stories, typical french pasteries that send out delicious scents of freshly baked bread and sweet pastries that fill the streets.

Finally her eye catches a run-down house, awkwardly set in the middle of two more modern and fancy buildings, where they fortunately offer rooms. Somehow she is not in the mood for an expensive hotel suite so she decides to stay here.

The minute she arrives in her room and puts down the little baggage she is carrying, she ready to leave again. Just before she closes the door of the reception behind her, she turns around, remembering that she has no idea where to find her next destination. She asks the apartment owner who hands her a plan where he marks the spot and the Metro line Caroline has to take.

While she is sitting in the metro, she fishes her green notebook out of the Gucci bag she bought in Rome.

She didn't have to look it up earlier because she never forgot. She would never forget.

The Musee d'Orsay was one of the things she was most excited to see since Klaus' face literally brightened whenever he told her about his favourite pieces of art.

_*Flashback*_

"_Well .. I've never even heard of that man who is supposedly such a genius. Isn't it more impressive to see, let's say, the Mona Lisa?" she had asked him in disbelief when he told her about works of artists she doubted anyone had every heard about. _

"_Oh, you're gonna see, love" he kept answering her with that beautiful smirk of his. _

_*End Flashback*_

When she arrives at the former train station that serves as the museum building now, she buys a ticket and begins the tour. While she is not very fond of the oh so famous VanGogh, but in the next room one particular painting catches her eyes.

She stopps to take a closer look and without even noticing it she spends half an hour just staring at it.

It's simply mesmerizing.

It might not be as famous or historical important as many other painting in the Musee d'Orsay, but to Caroline it's something special. The spontanous brushstrokes, the way it appears like a photo taken from a hidden spot, the strong colors and the motive itself.

A couple lying in bed, kissing, it's as simple as that, but that's just why she likes it. It's simple and honest. And yet the colors turn it into something very special and unique.

"It's stunning, isn't it?".

A voice pulls her out of her trance and she shrieks. She turns around to an old man, smiling at her. She returns her gaze to the painting.

"Yes, it's..." and before she continues she let's out a little, sad laughter "..it's genuine beauty."

She realizes that she hasn't even taken a moment yet to read the little sign that reveals the painting's name and artist. It's "The Kiss" by Henry Toulouse-Lautrec. Toulouse-Lautrec.. somehow that name rings a bell, but it's only when she looks again at it's romantic motive when she remembers.

_*Flashback*_

"_Henry Toulouse-Lautrec. He has an exquisit and vivid style, I'm sure you'd like it. He is pretty underrated, though. Quite sad, considering he was such a modest man." Klaus says in his silky voice_

"_Wait.. you knew him?" He chuckles. _

"_Well, you meet quite a few people when you are around as long as I have been. And sad, abondaned people seem to attract one another."_

_*End flashback*_

Their conversation back in art room in Mystic Falls echoes in her head. It's the same artist and more or less friend Klaus told her about.

When she arrives at her room that evening she feels exhausted from all the impressions she has gained this day. Her luggage lies still unopened on her bed and she decides to at least put some of in the closet next to it.

She opens the closets doors and jerks. Someone removed the hangers and ensured open view to what's put on the wooden board.

It's not framed like in the museum, which gives it an even more modest and beautiful look.

Carefully she reaches her hand to slighty touch the thin paper, afraid to harm this unique piece of art.

"How..." is all she gets out. Her fingers trail the brushstrokes and she can't help but smile and find herself stunned. Stunned again by it's beauty and by it's miraculous appearance in her cupboard.

She would never say it out loud and she hardly even dares to think it, but the first explanation that strikes her mind is Klaus. Then again, it's silly.. and impossible.

He's gone and she doubts that he even as much as gives a thought about her or what she's doing.

In Paris she finally understands what he means by genuine beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Manchester<strong>

England is wet and grey and cold, and then some more wet and grey. Every time she looks out the hotel window the sky is always a deep depressing azure blue or an even more depressing grey. She understands now why Klaus had said that this was not her town, she's bright and bubbly and colorful and London does not do good things to her appearance.

For the first time in years, she actually _looks_ like a vampire. Pale skin and all, sometimes she thinks she might just look grey here.

At this very moment though she looks like she's getting ready for battle, but she had been assured that this very much is like a war. Only instead of guns and swords; beer bottles and the occasional shoe are used as weapons.

She looks herself up and down in the mirror and concludes that anyone on the street could easily assume her to be pregnant; she suddenly finds this as a comforting thought. Maybe this means they might go easy on her. She's a vampire but still she's wearing enough padding to herself participate in the event she is going to watch instead of just being a spectator.

That's when she can't quite believe what she is doing, her Caroline Barbie Forbes is about to go watch an entire soccer match in Manchester of all places.

But she doesn't care that she'll look like a fish out of water there, or that she will very much be horrified by all the yelling and the swearing. She also doesn't mind that she's going to be there all alone.

_No she doesn't care that's she's alone_, she repeats in her head like a mantra.

She doesn't care about anything, she wants to do this and no amount of potential humiliation will deter her from it.

Because she knows that when she's in that noisy, stinky, sweaty stand... she'll feel closer to Klaus.

Laughing to herself as she buttons up her coat she can't help but mumble "The things I do for you"...

*_Flashback_*

"_Remind me again why I must watch this atrocity with you?" she pushes her nose in the air whilst poking him in the shoulder. She can't help but admire how sophisticated her vocabulary has become ever since she started spending time with Klaus. She uses words like atrocities, golly, blimey, arse and fancy and beautiful and..._

_He turns to look at her with a frown on his face and momentarily puts the TV on mute "I thought you wanted to know things about me?" _

"_Yes" she says exasperatedly "So I know you like soccer, I don't need you to explain the blessed rules to me"_

_There she goes again - blessed? She almost giggles to herself. _

"_You can't get the essence of the game if you don't know the rules love" he says affronted and starts his thesis on the various rules of soccer. _

_She loses every intention she had of turning him down when he calls her love. _

_Somewhere in between his heated rant of the 'offside' rule (she does her best to pretend that she actually understood what the offside rule is) she's had enough, far too enough of having to listen to some godforsaken imaginary line in which apparently all the players are supposed to stand, so she acts on instinct and grabs the neck of his jacket and pulls his face closer to hers. _

_He almost continues his bitching about the offside rule inside her mouth, and it's not until she almost moans that he realizes what is happening here. And it's only because he's so shocked that his tongue doesn't stick through her like it's digging for oil. _

_The kiss is sweet and simple, but Caroline for one can't deny the way her entire body lights up from his touch... just that of his lips, she can't even imagine how the rest of him would feel. _

"_So which is your favorite team?" she asks softly a while later when they're both staring too hard at the TV in a vain attempt to pretend that there isn't a volatile electricity between them, courtesy the smallest of kiss ever. _

"_Manchester United..." he says with a boyish grin that makes her want to kiss him again... _

_And she does. _

_*End flashback*_

It's a blur of colors mostly Red and Blue, scents mostly beer and sweat, noises mostly of mindless yelling and then she can faintly hear 'Glory Glory Man United...' amongst the crowds and she laughs as she makes her way to what a polite man told her was her seat.

It's a big match they tell her, Man United v/s Chelsea they tell her. We really need this win they tell her, and she feels stuck between confused and happy that within all of 10 minutes she has been accepted into the Manchester United family of sorts.

It's always _we_ were so close to a goal there.

_We_ so should not have gotten carded there.

_We_ need to find someone to support Rooney better.

_We_ need to beat Chelsea so bad.

_We_ need to win this year.

She almost feels like a part of the family, she even finds herself cheering them on to win.

Not because she wants them to win, really not. She honestly liked watching some guy called Fernando Torres run around more than she did the actual game, but no she still jumps up and down and hugs the guys next to her when Manchester United wins.

Because Klaus wanted it, he would do the exact same thing when they won. Jump up and down and throw abuses at the opposing team, and in the event that they lost he whipped the remote at the TV and she had to compel herself a new TV.

She wishes, _so_ badly wishes for the first time in so long that he was here, right next to her. With that ridiculous childish grin on his face as he celebrated their win, because she liked seeing him happy.

It made her happy.

She never recognizes when exactly in the midst of her laughter and yelling the tears begin to stream down her face and she just plops onto the metallic seat when the depressing thought paves its way into her mind.

She lives her life for Klaus now.

Everything she does, every action, every movement, every motion, every step forward is only a way for her to feel closer to him.

And he isn't even here.

Finally she accepts it.

In London her heart breaks.

* * *

><p>AN - So should we continue? Any guesses on what happened WITH or TO Klaus?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- So this is the final installment, and to apologize for the long wait this is about 7000 words! We loved the response for this so let us know what you think of this final chapter and if any of you expected something like this. _

_Also we have ideas of doing more cities with more stories and flashbacks so we might include Missing chapters as a seperate story or in this itself with more cities, just as an add-on. Tell us if you would like that. _

_Written with Lea from tumblr – Cantcomeup (.) tumblr (.) com. She's gonna make amazing gifs for this story now so go follow her! _

_Now back to reading..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here without you<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo<strong>_

_Click. _

The lights illuminate the room and she can't believe her eyes. Japanese people definitely know how to feng shui up a place. Everything in her new fancy hotel room is just beautifully arranged. Simple, dark and bright colored furniture with a few pink notes, like the orchids on her nightstand.

After taking advantage of the wide range of massages the hotel offers, she sits down on her king size bed and takes a relaxed breath. She grabs her green notebook and starts hunting.

Tokyo: Eat Sushi at Ginza Kyuubei.

If she was still human she would be hungry by now, but either way she prepares herself in vampire-speed and leaves the hotel; a taxi already waiting for her outside.

It takes the driver about an hour to get to their destination due to the unbelievably high amount of people rushing through Tokyo's streets. Fascinated by all the loud and colourful life the city bears Caroline keeps staring out of the car window, one hand agaisnt the cool glass. She's in an excited and good mood so she actually pays the taxi driver and enters the Ginza Kyuubei.

A polite, little asian waiter directs her to a table for two since there are no tables for only one person. An attack of loneliness causes her stomach to contract uneasily. Of course there are no tables for one. Who travels half of Europe and Asia on their own and ends ever day with a lonely dinner? ... No, shake it off, Caroline. You are doing this for a reason.

Of course she has no idea what exactly it is she is ordering since she has never even tried sushi, but it can't be too bad, at least not since he loved it so much.

_*Flashback*_

_"Disgusting? Please, love, don't judge a book by it's cover"_

_"A book by - What? It's raw fish we are talking about! And algas! Ugh.. You will not get me to eat that. Ever"_

_He chuckles at her exaggerated contest and takes another sip of his 1920er red wine._

_"You people from Mystic Falls.. never leaving town, never experiencing the exquisite things of foreign cultures" He chides_

_Did he just call her yet another ordinary girl from Mystic Fall? A wave of rage is growing inside her stomach and she knows this will lead to a rather long discussion._

_"Seriously? We people from Mystic Falls? You know, you should not judge a book by its cover"_

_He laughs, cutting his steak in pieces and shaking his head in amusement. "Well if you are so different, open yourself up to the unknown"_

_He does have a point. How annoying._

_"And you really can't miss out on sushi, you know. It is like all the luxurious ingredients blend perfectly in your mouth..." He leans forward, eliminating the space between them and making her forget to breath since she's too busy holding onto his intense glare. " caressing your tongue, letting you experience tastes you never imagened before.. " Somehow she forgets what they were actually talking about, now fixing her eyes on his lips. His beautiful lips, also providing tastes she never imagened before. " do I still have your attention, love? "_

_He interrupts her thoughts with a smirk that leaves no doubt that this is exactly the reaction he was hoping for. When he returns to cutting his steak, obviously enjoying the effect he has on her, he keeps telling her about the japanese cuisine, now in a more matter-of-fact-way. But it takes her another 5 minutes to actually try to pay attention, while still focusing on his perfectly woven lips._

_*Flashback end_*

And if she can't have those lips back, she can at least feed herself with something of - supposedly - similiar savoriness.

And indeed, delicious was the understatement of the century when Klaus told her about the exquisite japanese rolls. It's the most amazing thing her lips have ever tasted. Well... the second most amazing thing, but she shakes the memory of the other thing off immediately.

She enjoys being in this extremly different country with its special way of living, culture and habits, although she needs a few minutes to get used to the chopsticks that seem to have no interest whatsoever in obeying her. When she gets up to leave the restaurant she notices two men sitting in a corner staring at her. Normally she would have taken it as a compliment but there is something about their look that does not feel charming or friendly at all.

A bit uneasily she hurries to finish the sweet plum wine they brought her on the house, compels her way out of paying and leaves the restaurant to escape those glares.

When she feels the fresh, welcoming breeze waiting for her outside she decides to walk a bit before getting a taxi back to the hotel. After a while she calms down, taking slower and more relaxed steps, only to realize how icy the fresh breeze actually feels on her skin.

She decides to find a taxi when she finds herself in a rather dark and unhomly part of the city. She reaches for her mobile when suddenly she senses an unpleasant smell and the sound of footsteps approaching. The second she turns around she meets a hard fist that roughly crushes into her face.

The force of it makes her stumple back "What the-"

"We do not approve of vamps in our district, honey. " growls one of the two men she now recognizes as those glaring at her in the sushi bar.

Their bad attitude combined with the unpleasant smell leaves her with no doubt: Werwolves.

"And I do not approve being hit like that, dog." She runs towards her attacker and grabs his throat, only to be pulled back immediately by his partner who crashes her to the ground with such power that Caroline can feel the blood running from her head the minute she hits the cold beton.

It must be pretty serious since she feels like she is going to black out any second. Nevertheless she tries to get up, but the first werwolf keeps her down, his foot on her throat.

"Neither do we like rebellion. Who do think you are, fighting back against two wolves?" She already has her usual cocky response in mind but his foot on her throat prevents her from speaking. No matter how hard she tries to pull it away, he just squeezes stronger. Apparently he gets bored, since he sets her loose. The moment she tries to stand up again, his foot hits her arm, breaking it. She cries out loudly. When she attemps to get up yet again, she realizes her sight is getting darker and darker, the sounds of the attackers further away.

How is this even possible?

A vampire can not loose his consciousness from a one hit in the head and a broken bone. She can't understand what made her so vulnerable all of the sudden.

As if he could read her mind the second wolf grins at her, mocking "Guess the next time someone serves you a drink in a foreign country you should at least check it first."

Poisened.

Or at least weakened with some kind of vervain mixture or whatever. Seriously?

"Let's get this over with" the first attacker growls. Pushing his partner angrily aside he storms towards her, reaching out for her throat and - he's gone. Like something - or someone - pulled him away. She tries to squeeze her eyes to see what it was, but she seems to be too weak to do even that.

Slowly she is drifting away, giving in to whatever she unwittingly threw down her throat earlier that evening. It's the last thing she can think of, before there is only darkness.

As if her vampire blood was fighting back she regains a slight piece of her conscious once in a while, although she seems unable to find the strength to move or fully open her eyes. But it allows her to sense some blury visions or sounds for a fraction of a second.

There is a rough voice far away, growling "Bloody riffraff". An all too familiar sounding british accent.

Great, now the halluzinations start.

Suddenly she is loosing ground. The next minutes - or hours, who knows - are just passing by without her being really aware of anything. Once in a while she senses something, a touch, a breeze of air, blurred street lights, the feeling of another body. She wishes she was able to lift her head to see who is pressing her against their own body, probably caring her - since that would explain her sensation of floating.

Well, if all of this is even real, she is still not sure in which condition she is. She might just have hallucinations while her head keeps bleeding and the poison is making its way through her system, obviously doing some more harm. But she won't think about that now. These few seconds when she is actually aware of something, she can't help but feeling weirdly safe, her head on that unknown person's breast, feeling the soft fabric covering it, now and then hearing his calming breaths.

Its a unexplainable sensation she has not had often in her life...After a while, the icy wind she's been feeling on her face leaves and a warm, cozy surrounding takes its place.

Gradually, she tries to open her eyelids and gets the unclear image of a bright room with some dark spots. The thought that someone is probably taking advantage of her condition and kidnapping her right now does cross her mind, but somehow the closeness to this person calms her, unable to feel fear or uneasiness.

Suddenly she sinks.

The blurred vision darkens, the unknown person hovers over her while carefully putting her down on silk cloth. He slowly lets go of her and begins to rise, his short stubble slighty touching her cheek. When she takes in a weak breath, she frowns. Only now she realizes that there has been this sweet, earthly smell around her since she was lifted from the street. Apparently it belongs to the body she's been pressed against.

While she is trying to figure out what exactly this smell is reminding her of, a thought that should be more important hits her. Someone must have carried her to this room. Someone who was strong enough to take both of the wolves... to make her his own prey? She forces her eyes to open now more than ever but still all she can see is a dark blury silhouette of the person bending over her, reaching a hand towards her.

No, no, no. But no matter how hard she tries she is not able to force her arm to move, to fight off the attack she expects, probably strangling her or tearing out her throat. Instead the hand rests on her temple barely even touching her, stroking away the hair that is stuck to her face and then... black again.

She opens her eyes and is staring at the ceiling of her perfectly decorated Japanese hotel room. Wait.., she lifts herself up quickly and puts her hand on the back of her head, searching for the wound, but it seems to be gone. When she turns around she finds her pillows stained with blood nevertheless.

Piece by piece the memories of the night come back until she looks up in shock. Who carried her to her hotel room? Who could have been strong enough to knock out those two wolves and - more importantly - who would have known where to bring her?

Brooding about that she smacks her lips and frowns at the taste they bare. It must be an aftertaste of whatever these jerks fooled her to drink and weaken herself.

But there's something else.

She smacks her lips again and suddenly her stomach feels warm, the taste is familiar and it makes her feel... hopeful. Why would she connect whatever drink with such a strong feeling?

She needs to get under hot water, washing away all those confusing thoughts and drama from last night. The bathroom light illuminates automatically the minute she enters the room. When she turns to the mirror she finds herself looking perfectly normal. Not bruises or wounds. Well of course not, she's a vampire, that's why her arm isn't broken anymore either. Still, the healing process went surprisingly fast this time.

Then she sees it. between her lips there's a dark red line. Blood. Did she feed? But she would recognize the taste of blood on her lips, and the weird aroma she senses ever since she woke up is something else. Blood yes, but not any kind of blood. And then this weird association she has when licking her lips. Blood that makes her feel hope?

A brief second it hits her.

There has only been one person who's blood has ever made her feel hopeful. When she closes her eyes and pictures of a moment that feels like centuries ago an image flash in front of her.

Klaus standing in her doorway, touching the bracelet on her wrist, for the first time appearing like a normal person to her. Him looking concerned because she states she was going to die, slowly sitting down on her bed, saying the most honest and beautiful things, making her choose life. His face closer than ever before, his smile when she says she doesn't want to die, him rolling up his sleeve, lifting her limp and weak body, pressing it against his and feeding her his blood.

It was the moment he saved her life with his blood. That moment and this blood that tasted of pure hope.

But she cannot fool herself. She knows how badly she wants him to be with her, every second, everywhere.

But she knows it's nothing but a silly dream, one that will never happen.

One that can never happen.

She knows that all of it; the familiar accent, the pleasant smell, the immediate calming feeling his touch bears and the tast of blood she somehow drank last night - all of it is nothin but her imagination.

A lie her brain made up because she cannot bear for it to not be true.

She can not bear for having nothing to do with him anymore. She can not bear being here - or anywhere really - without him.

So that must be the consequence.

Her imagening things.

In Tokyo she gets the feeling of losing her sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>India<strong>

She's sitting on the plane to India and for the first time since she left Mystic Falls she's afraid.

Absolutely terrified.

Her hand actually shakes as she accepts the complementary drink from the stewardess, downing it in one go she clasps her hands together as places them on her lap. Caroline Forbes has seen a lot of fear in her short life; fear of the bite marks from Damon, fear of the weird losses of memory, fear of never being enough never being the one, fear of being a vampire a monster, fear of the consequent nightmares, fear of the bloodlust, fear of what she is, fear of all the mess in that blessed town.

And lastly the one thing that had terrified her beyond anything else.

The fear of falling for Klaus.

But her heart didn't listen to her fears, nor her brain and fall she did. And ever since the day she accepted that she felt for him, that he wasn't just the evil guy anymore she had been perpetually afraid for the day the other shoe would drop.

But now she is terrified for a completely different reason; she has no place to go now. India is the last entry in her little green notepad... and after this there is nothing.

Nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to meet, nothing to experience... no way to feel closer to Klaus again.

And now the fear of the fact that she may never again feel that familiarity of something he did, something he touched, someone he met, somewhere he roamed settles in her heart and it clenches every remaining ray of hope from it.

As ironic as it maybe but the 1000 year old morbid hybrid was the light in her heart, and now that he is gone and she has exhausted every means she has to feel him again, her heart is engulfed in darkness and she knows not how to cure it.

She couldn't help but reflect back to the last time her heart was overpowered by the darkness; that of pain and loss...

*_Flashback*_

"_I'm leaving" he said simply. His blue-green orbs searching her face for every possible twitch, anything to tell him how she felt about his declaration. _

"_Why?" she asked stupidly, but she had to know the why before she reacted "I thought you liked it here" she added shyly bowing her head a bit. _

_She was still unaccustomed to whatever it is they were, and for the most part she wondered when she would wake up and realize that this whole her and Klaus thing was just a dream she had. _

"_I do" he said shaking his head from side to side, his tone soft as he tried to convey that he indeed did like being here, with her. _

"_But" he added cautiously "My siblings and me as well are quite tired of your friends trying to kill us every 4 days. It's exhausting and... And we don't get to be a family here like we all want to, we need a fresh start" _

_She only gulped and nodded trying to make sense of his words, while wondering where he was going with this. _

"_I promised them that I would try, I ruined this family and I have to repair it" his face and tone almost apologetic as he said the words._

"_Do you _want_ to leave?" she asked skeptically thoroughly confused by the conflicting emotions between his face and words. _

"_I _want_ to be with my family" he emphasized "But I don't _want_ to leave you" _

_Urged on by his confession and forgetting whatever self-control she had been exercising for weeks she burst into speech "Then don't go, you don't have to leave. You can stay here, I'll talk to Elena and explain everything, and she can convince the Salvatore's to do anything. I could make them stop with their plans and you can stay here... with me" _

_He sighed deeply as he turned his head to the side, mumbling to himself and with every second that he delayed speaking her anxiety and anger increased. _

"_M-my siblings don't want to stay here. Bekah hates it, Kol is bored and Elijah well he doesn't like being near Elena for too long... there's nothing for them here" he tried to explain desperately _

"_Well then I suppose there's nothing keeping you here as well" she spat venomously and made to go inside her house when he grabbed her arm and whirled her around. _

"_Don't be like that love" he said irately "You know full well why this is so hard for me, but you could make it easier" _

"_How?" she asked confused, working over-time to keep the tears at bay. _

"_You can come with me" he said happily, a wide grin on his face already excited by the mere thought. _

"_What?" she sputtered "No...? I can't, how?" _

"_Come on love" he quipped "We could do all those things you have written down in your notepad, I could show you the world" _

"_I can't... I can't. I can't just leave" she mumbled shocked _

"_Why not?" he asked in a hurt voice _

"_Because... I'm Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes, Blonde cheerleader... Vampire Barbie. I don't know how to be anyone else" she cried _

"_You can still be Caroline" he said softly "Only with me... you'll still be Caroline"_

"_No I won't" she said adamantly shaking her head and he hung his head in defeat. _

"_I have to be here, I can't leave my mom and my friends..." she tried desperately to convince him but once she saw the cold defeat in his eyes she knew he had already accepted it. _

"_If that's what you want" he said coldly and starting walking away. _

_She felt all the light fade away from her heart and she suddenly got the urge to give in to her selfishness. _

"_Please stay" she begged "You can see them anytime, stay here with me" _

_He turned and she had thought there would be relief or even love on his face but instead he looked angry and hurt. _

"_Do you even want me Caroline?" she knew he was angry when he used her name; he rarely ever used her name, it was always love, or sweetheart or something even more endearing. _

"_I-I..." she stuttered shaking her head as if trying to clear it and tried to frame her words when she realized she didn't even know what to say. _

_He merely tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows the same way he had when he had saved her life all those months ago._

"_I see" he jibed and walked off. _

_She all but felt the light leaving her heart, walking away with Klaus. _

_She never saw him again. _

_And she knew she would never see him again, and that's when the fear set in; so overpowering that she broke down on her porch. _

_She thought she would never be this afraid again. She had been wrong. _

_*End flashback*_

She had recounted the same conversation so many times, but always with a different ending; one where she smiled and jumped into his arms and he took her everywhere.

One where she wasn't sitting on a plane to India all alone; lightless and hopeless.

Her heart was filled with darkness again; this time that of deep regret.

* * *

><p>India is huge, no like really huge. Now she gets why Klaus had seen much more here than any other country, it wasn't favoritism it was just due to the size of country.<p>

You could fit entire Europe into India, and the fact that she has much more to do here than any other country warms her heart. She'll be here longer than just a few days; she'll do many more things here. There are many things to scratch off her notebook here.

That means she still has a couple of weeks to go before she's staring down the steely abyss of nothing but bitter regret.

She has a lot to do, a lot of ways to feel him close to her again, a few more ways to at least pretend to be happy again.

She'll be weepy and pathetic later, right now she needs to hold onto that remaining light as long as she can.

The little green notepad is in her hand and for the first time since she left Mystic Falls she thinks about what she would do without it, where she would be right now if she didn't have this book.

She comes up with a blank. She wouldn't be here for sure and she wouldn't be experiencing those occasional bouts of happiness whenever she did something to remind her of him.

No, she would be still be in Mystic Falls pretending that she was happy listening to Elena talk about Damon and Stefan, trying to avoid Tyler as much as possible, helping Bonnie 24x7 in an attempt to never have to be alone by herself.

No, she would still be missing Klaus.

That's why she does these things, like a possessed maniac travel from country to country all alone, _always_ alone... but somehow always smiling. Because here; meeting someone he met, doing something he did, seeing something he liked she doesn't miss him that much. She feels like he's right next to her.

And she'll feel him right next to her on her first stop here.

Right here, in the spectacular Lake Palace in Udaipur, Rajasthan.

It's beautiful and as its name suggests it actually is _in_ the lake. She's a part of the cooing and cackling tourist group as they move from room to room of the massive establishment, but it's not the tourist guides voice she hears. No, she can hear Klaus's voice in her head telling her how this was the only palace in the world that had absolutely no safety measures included in its original plan.

Apparently the Maharaja who ordered its construction – in Klaus's words – was as dumb as they came, and hadn't quite anticipated the possibility of any of his enemies attacking him.

'_It wasn't long after its completion that the neighboring state invaded the Palace and stole all the valuables' _she can practically see him rolling his eyes as she recalls this in her head.

But what excites her most is that the Royal Family still lives here, and she all but squeals a little when she realizes that she's sitting at the same dining table where the Prince of Udaipur eats his food.

She tries not to think of the fact that as handsome as the Prince of Udaipur may be, he still doesn't compare to Klaus in her book.

She almost desperately wishes that he did, then maybe she wouldn't hurt so much.

She uses her _persuading_ powers to get permission to stand in the large terrace for longer.

You can see the entire city from here in all its ethnic glory, the water right below her is a deep blue-green and it only reminds her of his eyes. The smooth and cold white granite of the floor feels just like the floor of Klaus's bedroom on her bare feet, the air smells of wet earth and charcoal and it reminds her of his characteristic smell.

She closes her eyes and imagines him creeping up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face in her neck.

She's never felt closer to him than she has at this exact place and time.

She never wants to leave, but she knows her next stop is as good as this one so she detaches herself from the view and goes back inside.

* * *

><p>Even the forests of India are so large that she's sure even with her vampire speed she'll need at least 5 hours to see it all.<p>

She's in Kanha National Forest in Madhya Pradesh, and no she doesn't even attempt to pronounce any of the names in fear of making a fool of herself. Whenever she wants to go anywhere she merely shoves the notepad with Klaus's cursive handwriting into people's faces.

Currently she doesn't understand how the small thin old man sitting next to her who also happens to be her guide can spot a white owl in a tree so far away when even _she_ couldn't spot it.

She likes the owl very much, and the Sambhar deer and the gigantic Bison that scares her a little. But she came here to see only one thing; the majestic Indian Tiger.

Why? Because it's Klaus's favorite animal. She wonders for a second if she's done anything non-Klaus related for the past 2 months.

He'd force her to see all the shows on National Geographic and make her watch as he donated her entire house's worth money to the 'Save the Tigers' foundation.

She liked to see him so passionate about something other than killing and massacring.

She spends a week and a half in Kanha and she sees a leopard- well more like a leopards butt but she never gets to see a Tiger.

Everyone tell's her it's not so easy to spot a wild Tiger; they are very secretive and rarely go close to humans. When she's _this_ close to giving up and moving towards her next and last destination a young guide takes pity on her and offers to take her one last time.

He tells her to be ready and waiting for the Safari jeep at 4 am, she's there at 3:30.

She laughs and cries and hugs her guide and driver when she finally sees's the tiger. It's like it was meant to happen since the Tiger lets them follow him for half an hour and she takes so many pictures that her camera battery dies out.

It's huge and just as beautiful, majestic and mysterious as Klaus said they were.

She has a huge idiotic grin on her face on their way back to the hotel, and again she can all but see Klaus sitting across from her smiling at her in that infuriating way that makes her burst in warmth.

Yes, she likes India.

* * *

><p>She hates India.<p>

It made everything worse, it made everything unbearably real. It bought her back to reality; which is that Klaus is gone and she is alone desperately collecting any remnants of his memory she can.

This is why she's sitting on the steps leading to the monstrous building staring at the reflection of the Taj Mahal in the waters surrounding it.

Here she finally realizes how stupid she has been, doing all these things that she has haven't made her miss him less. No, in fact it's done the opposite. She missed him less when she was alone and wallowing in Mystic Falls. Here after being everywhere he had told her about, she missed him more.

It made it that much worse to almost feel him with her and then realize that she will never again see his face.

Henceforth, her sobbing frame as she cursed herself for coming here. Going anywhere, she should have just stayed home. She shouldn't have gone anywhere; it just made it more painful, more real... more irreversible.

Looking on at the _literal_ symbol of love was the breaking point for her, as she forgot all about seeing the intricate carvings and designs and the way the while marble shined in the moonlight, instead she plopped onto the cold steps and cried her heart out.

And she hated him for telling her about the Taj Mahal.

_*Flashback*_

_She was sitting flipping through his sketch book trying to ignore the intensity of his gaze. He always tried to get her to see his sketches of her but she always gurgled and shook her head, hiding the delicate rosy hue on her cheeks with her hair. Instead she liked to see the sketches of everything other than her in his book. _

_The half-built Eiffel Tower, Pyramids, Odd Castles and many other things he had seen in his long life. Her favorites were the one's of little Rebekah, and his sketching wasn't amateur which means he had drawn his 7 year old sister from memory. _

_It showed Caroline that he still felt, that he wasn't as cold hearted as he pretended to be._

_Her hand came to a stop when she saw a sketch of the Taj Mahal, and she couldn't help but ask. _

"_You've been here?" she asked confused showing him the image and he pursed his lips and nodded slowly and unsurely. _

"_Bad memory?" she asked nonchalantly _

_He almost smiled when he heard the jealously in her voice. _

"_Didn't think you would like to know the real story about it" he answered and she looked at him curiously _

"_It's the Taj Mahal I know everything" she said confidently _

"_Not everything" he said slowly and she waved her hands asking him to continue. _

"_When it was completed in 1653 The Emperor had a grand opening, people came from all over India and for the first time the public was allowed to see the monument and on that day he told them that what they were about to see was a thing of pure beauty, a token of his love. And that love and beauty requires sacrifices" Klaus said with trepidation _

"_What sacrifices?" she asked not following a word. _

"_All the 20,000 workers hands were cut-off" he said softly and the sketchbook fell from her hands as her eyes widened in shock. _

"_Some say that even their eyes were mutilated. He wanted to ensure no one could ever replicate the workings on the Taj Mahal" he added cautiously _

"_Men are stupid" she hissed angrily and he laughed loudly _

"_Indeed" he agreed nodding his head_

"_You know something else though" he said and she gulped nervously when he got up from the sofa and sat down on the arm of her chair, his face a mere inch from her's and she was literally unable to look away. _

"_He was sick, the Emperor for a long time. Some disease you could probably cure with a shot now. He was dying and they say he held on against all odds only because he wanted to see it through to completion. He wanted to live only long enough to leave behind a sign of his love for her and then go join her" _

_She was speechless and breathless so he interpreted her silent thoughts and voiced them immediately. _

"_I'll take you there one day" he whispered against her lips with a smirk that made her want to kiss him. _

_And she does..._

_*Flashback end*_

"I told you I would bring you here one day"

She jumps and squeaks when she hears his voice. The first thing she does is pinch her arm. When that doesn't work she slams her fist on her thigh and shakes her head violently. And yet she doesn't wake up.

She doesn't turn around, sure that it was some trick her mind was playing on her. She was tired, hungry and depressed and she had thought of nothing but him for months... she had to be this level of insane by now.

"It's too beautiful a sight to cry at love"

This time she turns around, it's like a default button in her. Whenever he calls her 'love' she can't help but respond no matter how angry or in this case hallucinating she may be.

She scrambles to her feet as she takes in his stance. Typical Klaus with his one-tone T-shirts and ripped jeans, all those blessed necklaces, a black military jacket and that characteristic smirk on his handsome face.

She's sure it's a dream, but when he moves closer to her and he doesn't blur but just gets clearer she's confused.

It feels too real to be a dream.

And when she realizes that it might just be real a hand flies to cover her gasp as her brow furrows in anticipation. She just extends one hand which turns into one finger which she pokes into his shoulder roughly.

He solid and strong; not vapor and vanishing.

That means he's real.

Another hand flies to her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her gasp, and her brow is so furrowed by now that she's sure she looks like Stefan.

"Did you really think I left you?" he asks in a raspy voice heavy laden with emotion.

She laughs a little into her mouth as she nods and shakes her head at the same time, still disoriented, still in disbelief.

"I never left you Caroline" he says taking another step closer to her "Not for a second"

"I watched you get drunk with Fabrizio in Rome, I stole the _Henry Toulouse-Lautrec_ in Paris for you, I watched you buying Man United jersey's in Manchester, I healed you in Tokyo... I watched you standing in the balcony in the Palace. I never left you"

And now she's angry.

So she fly's at him flailing her little fists on his torso and he doesn't even try to control her. She gives up after a few second when she realizes she's tiring herself out more than she's doing anything to him.

"You've been following me this whole time?" she screams "When I thought I would never see you again, when I thought I had lost you. But no... you were having fun watching me lose my mind"

"You didn't even know if you wanted me" he says his tone still soft and his pitch still low, unlike her. But you can hear the hurt in his voice

"Yes I did" she hisses

"After I left" he hisses back

"You needed to find out if you really wanted me or not. _I_ needed to know if you really wanted me or not. You liked me sure but did you ever think whether you liked me or what I could offer, what I could give you; a life away from that disastrous town, a life of your dreams"

"So you put me through this torture for months just to stroke your ego" she yells and tries to turn away but he grabs her shoulders and turns her to face him.

"No no no" he says firmly "Now you know, you know that you want me with absolute certainty. And what anyone else thinks doesn't matter to you. That's why you did all this. I needed you to understand that, you needed to realize that. _I_ needed to know that I hadn't just intimidated you into feeling for me" he adds desperately

And then she gets it.

While she had questioned his feelings for her many a times, he had questioned her feelings for him 10 times more.

No one ever felt for him, no matter how hard he tried. And here was someone who should hate him, but he never saw hate in her eyes, only everything but hate.

And it scared him.

He needed to know that he hadn't tricked her feelings for him. That it wasn't something that would just fade away one day, like everything else in his life.

He needed to know if it was real. Just as much as she needed to know that it was real.

She doesn't say a word, alphabets and letters have abandoned her. So she simply buries her face in his chest and wraps her hands around his waist.

Feeling him relax against her, she can feel the darkness leaving her heart.

"I would have stayed" he whispers into her ear and she shivers and pokes her head out to look at him, her chin resting on his chest and her lips brushing his jaw.

"I would have left" she whispers back.

She knows it's the truth, if he had stayed in Mystic Falls for a few more days she would have left with him.

And that's when she realizes that he's been filled with as much regret as she had.

She promises herself at that moment that she will never again do anything that will cause her regret.

She will never let him leave her again.

And then she smiles, like the old Caroline for the first time in months and the urge to do their location justice wins her over and she presses her lips to his and he responds in a second.

He's a man dying of thirst and her lips are the cool sweet water.

Her light is back.

His hands move to cradle her face and she almost cries at how divine it feels. She tilts her head and presses herself closer to him, trying to compensate for the months she had to go without his touch. She moans softly when he bites her lower lip and he's sure it's the sweetest music he has ever heard.

He doesn't remember how long he kisses her, but he knows it isn't long enough.

When they finally put some distance between them the sun is rising, and her cheeks are the same color as the horizon.

"So, will you leave with me?" he asks with a smile

She takes his hand and says "Yes"

In India, she loses her regret.

* * *

><p>She goes to all those places again. This time with him every step of the way.<p>

In Rome, she makes the most hideous sketch of Klaus, though Fabrizio says that it has extraordinary likeness to the original.

In Paris, she makes him return the painting back to The Musee d'Orsay, while he adamantly protests the entire way.

In Manchester, he yells at her saying that she's bad luck and he's never going to a soccer match with her again. He grumbles, pouts and vamps out on all the Chelsea fans in the stadium.

She doesn't point out to him that _he's_ the bad luck. When she went to the match _alone_... Manchester united won.

In India, she yells at him saying that his freaky hybrid status scared off all the tigers. She tries to sneak out for a safari ride all alone early one morning but he catches her and stubbornly tells her that he categorizes _this_ as cheating.

She doesn't speak to him for 3 days.

They fight, bicker, yell and grumble every 3rd day. But they would never leave each other.

She isn't certain of much in their uncertain life, but one thing she's certain of is that she will never be anywhere without him ever again.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Did you really think we would kill Klaus? So, what did you think?_

_Also I want to take this opportunity to tell you guys something that is very close to my heart. I am Indian as some of you know, and I have been working closely with the 'Save the Tiger' foundation for 3 years now and I just want to tell you guys to do your bit to support the cause. Just join up as a member and spread the word it isn't all about money. There are only about 1500 wild Tigers left in India and the situation is getting worse every day. _

_Sorry for that but I felt the need to do it lol... Now tell me what you thought of the chapter. _


End file.
